


Fondue

by Murf1307



Series: Imagine Your OTP... [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Euphemisms, F/M, M/M, Sharing a Room, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry sexiles Ed from their room, Ed winds up sharing a room with Corbett.  It starts out innocent, but talk of what's going on in the next room helps drive it past that point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to the imagineyourotp prompt: 
> 
> "Imagine your OTP having to share a room for just one night, as friends or acquaintances at first, and then letting their love or even lust blossom within the quickly passing hours."

He swears he’s going to shoot Harry in the balls for this.

It was supposed to be him and Harry sharing, and then Maggie had volunteered to share with Corbett because they couldn’t afford more than two rooms.

He had not expected to get  _sexiled_ , like they were back in college, into his sister’s hotel room, especially not since Corbett was probably already sleeping or something.  He didn’t want to bother him, but the hallway was fucking drafty, and he’d be damned if he caught a cold because his best friend and his sister decided that now was the best time ever to get lucky.

He knocked on the door.  ”Hey, Corbett?”

It was only a moment before the door swung open.  Corbett looked…tousled.  Like he’d definitely been trying to sleep.  ”Ed?”

“Maggie and Harry are, uh…fonduing…in me and Harry’s room.  D’you mind if I stay here tonight?”

“Oh, sure.  Hate to interrupt the, umm, fonduing.”  A blush spread across Corbett’s face at the Captain America reference, and Ed couldn’t help the smile he gave at it.

He went into the room, which temperature-wise was like stepping from the peak of Caradhras into a warm, inviting hobbit-hole, and surveyed his new surroundings.  They’d been here for a couple of days, so Maggie’d actually slept in her bed, but maid service had obviously been in since the last time she had.  He figured the bed was safe enough if he really  _had_  to sleep.  There was probably some marathon or other he could put on until Maggie and Harry were done with their…extracurriculars.

“So, uh, sorry I woke you?” he said, trying to keep the question out of his voice as he looked back at Corbett.  Corbett’s rumpled state was really something else, though — Ed had never seen him like this before, and he had trouble taking his eyes off of him.

“No, it’s fine.  I was having trouble sleeping on that mattress anyway.”  Corbett gestured almost flippantly at his own bed, which definitely looked slept in.

 _Inviting,_  his traitorous brain supplied.   _Especially if he were still in it._

“Oh, okay.”  Ed could roll with that.  He could totally roll with staying up all night with a tousled Alan J Corbett, who didn’t seem to have noticed anything off about the situation at all.  ”Wanna see what’s on Syfy?”

“Some disaster movie, probably,” Corbett said.  ”I like those.”

Ed nodded, tucking that information away for later.  He snagged the remote from on top of the TV and sat down on the floor, leaning his back against Maggie’s bed as he flipped the TV on.

“Looks like… _Stonehenge Apocalypse._   What do you think?  Worth it?”  Ed glanced up at Corbett, who seemed to tower over him from all the way down where Ed was.  He smiled, trying to strike a balance between inviting and I-am-not-going-to-entertain-thoughts-of-fonduing-with-you.

Corbett smiled.  ”Sure.  I like that one — pretty sure the lead actor’s on some subpar horror drama mostly, but he’s good.”

Ed laughed.  ”Sit down, then.  Part of the fun of it is sitting way too close to the screen and pretending you’re fascinated by bad sci-fi.”  It wasn’t even a lie, after all, for certain values of fun.

“Okay,” Corbett said, and he sank down next to him, impossibly graceful.

“I swear, sometimes you make me convinced you’re really Steve Rogers,” Ed said, grinning.  He shouldn’t have said that, but it just sort of tumbled out anyway.  It was true — from the way Corbett’s honey-brown hair flopped down over his forehead on one side to the way he always seemed just fine with making sure even the smallest things were taken care of, there were many times Ed found himself a little stunned by the sheer…Steve Rogers-ness of Corbett’s demeanor.

Corbett blushed again.  ”I…Cap’s my favorite.  Thank you.”

Ed felt even more warmed by the sincerity in it than anything else, and he let his smile linger even as the movie on the TV went from amusingly to face-palmingly bad.

It was somewhere around the third “IT WAS A ROBOT HEAD” that Ed realized that he and Corbett had managed to gravitate toward each other, and that Corbett was now actually leaning on him, and he was leaning right back.

 _Now or never_ , his brain taunted him, just as the loudest and most disturbing moan passed through the hotel wall from Harry’s room.

Corbett jerked upright, hand planting on the floor between the two of them.  Ed took the chance, almost not even thinking about it, and covered Corbett’s hand with his own.  It was a smooth motion — if he’d jerked back immediately, he could have passed it off as purely accidental.

But he didn’t.

“Ed?” Corbett murmured.

“I was wondering, um…I was kind of wondering if I could be the…Peggy Carter to your Captain America, actually,” Ed mumbled back, flushing and looking away.

“Are you…are you asking me to fondue?” There was something almost impish in Corbett’s voice, but over all, it was a wondering tone.

Ed looked back over at him and found that he’d leaned in closer than Ed remembered, full lips caught in a shy smile and cheeks flushed as pink as Ed knew his own had to be.

“If you’d like to,” Ed whispered in the tiny space between their mouths.

“I think we should probably kiss first, Mr Carter,” Corbett said.

“Well, Captain Rogers,” Ed shot back.  ”I think I would be most amenable to that plan of action.”

Corbett kissed him then, and it was far better than Ed could ever have imagined.  It wasn’t shy or hesitant — Corbett kissed like it was a victory, like it was a battle won and Ed was the spoils of war.  Ed kissed back with equal fervor.

The next morning, it would be Harry who would be unable to look Ed in the eye, not vice-versa.

Corbett, Ed would find, had a mouth on him, and that was meant with every possible entendre.


End file.
